Através do Tempo
by Hadassah Fatin
Summary: Bella é um imã para problemas, fato. Agora que Edward a deixou ela se mete em um que vai levar sua vida a mudar completamente. OBS: Multiplos POV's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair:** A série Crepúsculo não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso. Se isso fosse meu, Jacob Black nunca teria sido um imbecil completo ou pelo menos Bella não teria sido tão absurdamente complacente com o cachorro sarnento.

**OBS:** Multiplos POV's. Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.

**Sinopse:** Bella é um imã para problemas, fato. Agora que Edward a deixou ela se mete em um que vai levar sua vida a mudar completamente.

CAP 01-

Idaho,1902

Me preparei para deixar minha última casa ao norte de Idaho, o sol estava para nascer e pelo tempo nublado, hoje seria ideal para ser visto em público. Foi quando o suave cheiro de frésias, morango e casca de laranja me atingiu, meio segundo depois o tamborilar frenético de um coração e o choro de um bebê soaram em meus ouvidos, seguindo por um trovão e cheiro de terra molhada.

Olhei para a janela apenas para confirmar a chuva, o choro estava mais alto. Sai da minha biblioteca e segui o som. Surpresa e choque tomou conta de mim ao ver a pequena cesta em minha porta com a criança e nenhum outro som estava ao alcance de minha audição. Abaixei-me e com cuidado pegando a pequena criança que começou a se acalmar ao me ver. Aconcheguei seu delicado corpo em meus braços frios e levei para dentro juntamente com o cesto. Ela ergueu a pequena mãozinha e permiti que ela tocasse meu rosto.

Milhares de memórias caóticas tomaram minha mente. Quando as várias lembranças pararam eu coloquei o cesto sobre a mesa de jantar nunca utilizada e depositei o bebê dentro. Observei o delicado rosto enquanto as lembranças se ajustavam em minha mente de vampiro. Mil e quinhentos batimentos cardíacos da criança depois. Eu sabia tudo sobre quem eu seria e a família que eu teria no futuro, as descobertas médicas e principalmente, quem era o bebê em minha mesa.

"Isabella", murmurei vendo os inteligentes e molhados olhos castanhos chocolate.

A pequena Bella fungou e estendeu sua pequena mão para mim. Aproximei meu rosto e vi imagens, seu sequestro duas semanas após Edward a deixar, seu cativeiro juntamente com outras meninas de sangue cantante, seu 'treinamento' para descobrir e aprimorar seu possível dom, a descoberta de seu verdadeiro dom, um dos vampiros ajudando as reféns a fugirem, e finalmente ela parando em minha porta após desmaiar ao ter suas forças praticamente drenadas durante dias fugindo pela floresta.

"Bella, eu sinto muito filha." disse quando o pequeno rosto entrou em foco, imagens de Edward terminando com ela passou novamente mas eu poderia sentir a incredulidade em sua mente. "Sim, ele mentiu meu pequeno anjo. Ele estava tão quebrado quando a deixou."

Agora os rostos de toda a família piscou em minha mente, juntamente com pequenos flash de história.

"Você quer mudar?" perguntei, a raiva de Rosalie piscou novamente, assim como a tristeza de Esme. Então imagens de meninas cativas passaram em sua mente, algumas humanas grávidas e também vampiras grávidas depois de beberem das meninas com sangue cantante. "Vampiras podem ter filhos se beberem do sangue de uma cantante? E humanas podem engravidar de vampiros?" perguntei incrédulo, o pequeno rosto sorriu sem dentes. Imagens de Edward contando a história de Esme piscou. "Sim, vamos salvar minha Esme. Você está certa, vamos deixar eles escolherem."

_Obrigada, pai._ Lembranças dela agradecendo algo ao seu pai humano surgiu, emoção me tomou ao perceber que ela me considerava seu pai também. Um calendário surgiu em minha mente.

"Hoje é 25 de fevereiro de 1902", eu disse a data com um leve sorriso. "Edward está com oito meses e cinco dias, tecnicamente você está com cinco meses e doze dias", apontei e a puxei novamente do cesto. "Você tem o tamanho de uma criança de aproximadamente esse tempo", meditei.

Olhei para a janela. O tempo ainda estava nublado e minhas coisas já estavam todas embaladas e postas no automóvel e na carroça atrelada em sua traseira que me levaria até a próxima cidade. Ouvi o pequeno estômago roncar e Bella corou suavemente. Rindo peguei uma maçã e comecei a raspar para ela comer, coloquei um pouco de leite em um copo e com cuidado servi com uma colher de chá. Peguei-a no colo e a embalei no ombro, o suave arroto soou e logo seu coração diminuiu o ritmo, assim como sua respiração.

A coloquei novamente no cesto e limpei seu rostinho. Limpei o que sujei e colocando um casaco em volta dela a levei para o carro. Essa seria um longa viagem ainda mais agora com uma criança humana. Decidi seguir caminho para Dakota do Sul, assim estaria mais perto de Esme. Nossa viagem demorou mais do que se eu simplesmente tivesse vendido o automóvel, como era meu plano original, mas eu não poderia mais me desfazer das coisas com facilidade se eu estava indo para me passar por um recém viúvo, como era o ideal agora que Isabella tinha sido de alguma forma mandada no tempo até mim.

Quatro meses depois Bella e eu estávamos bem mais próximos, embora era corasse terrivelmente e cobrisse os olhos com as mãozinhas toda vez que eu tinha que trocá-la e dar banho. Bella preferia as frutas sobre o mingual de aveia, mas eu a fazia comer, seu pequeno corpo precisava de todo e qualquer nutriente. Achar uma babá para Bella e governanta não foi tão difícil, muito ao contrário, foi trabalhoso desviar das famílias com moças casadoras que queriam dar uma nova mãe para minha pequena Bella. Apesar de eu ainda trajar luto completo, em memória de 'minha falecida esposa'.

No fim, Bella realmente foi de grande ajuda, chorando e esperneando cada vez que uma jovem tentava chegar perto e sendo um anjo quando uma senhora de idade se aproximava. Era realmente divertido de ver depois de um tempo. Meus novos colegas no hospital brincavam com a 'possessividade' da minha pequena filha. Eu apenas ria.

Olhei por cima do diário que escrevia sobre minha vida quando ouvi o suave som de mãos pequenas e passos calmos tocando o chão, logo em seguida vi minha filha entrar no escritório engatinhando e a senhora Keller, sua babá, a seguindo calmamente. Isabella parou de engatinhar e sentou olhando em volta da biblioteca, até que me viu na mesa e abriu um sorriso de quatro dentes.

"Papa!" ela disse abrindo e fechando as mãos em minha direção. Congelei em minha posição olhando para os pequeno ser em minha biblioteca, seu sorriso sincero e olhos brilhantes e as mãos me chamando.

Coloquei a caneta no tinteiro e me aproximei da minha menina. Me abaixei em sua frente e ela engatinho até mim, usando meu joelho como apoio para se erguer ela tocou meu rosto e me mostrou minha expressão sonhadora, sua preocupação era tangível em seus pensamentos.

"O que você disse, meu anjo?" perguntei a tomando nos braços e observando-a com cuidado, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e mordeu a mãozinha, seus dentes estavam nascendo e deviam incomodar.

"Papa." ela repetiu se balançando em seu braço como se estivesse pulando, eu ri e a abracei com cuidado, sentindo meu peito dobrar de tamanho, beijei sua testa com cuidado. Ela balbuciou mais alguma coisa e o tom frustrado em sua voz infantil me disse que ela claramente odiava a falta de dicção. Peguei um lenço e limpei sua mão babada, tão rápido quanto uma criança podia, ela segurou minha mão e começou a morder meu punho frio.

"Oh, Deus." Sra. Keller murmurou e avançou para pegar Bella.

"Está tudo bem, senhora Keller." eu disse o olhei para o céu nublado. "Porque a senhora não descansa o resto do dia? Vou dar um passeio com Isabella no parque enquanto não tenho que trabalhar", sugeri balançando minha pequena que estava muito entretida em morder meu dedo com sua gengiva sensível.

"Oh, isso seria agradável." a mulher disse. "O senhor vai para a igreja amanhã depois do trabalho?" ela perguntou interessada e eu pensei por um tempo, fazia tempo que eu não ia, as pessoas já estavam começando a falar. "Eu e a pequena Isabella podemos encontrá-lo lá." ela ofereceu a 'solução' para minha possível hesitação.

"Isso seria agradável. Fico grato senhora Keller." agradeci com um sorriso suave. "Desde que minha esposa morreu que eu não vou a igreja." informei, minha audição de vampiro tinha me alertado sobre as pessoas comentando minha ausência em qualquer igreja. "Talvez seja hora de voltar."

"Sim, já é tempo." ela falou e se encaminhou para a pegar suas coisas. "E a pequena precisa ser batizada."

"Sim, ela precisa." Meditei pensando em quem eu poderia confiar. "Acho que vou mandar um convite para meus primos virem. Eu preciso de alguém de confiança para apadrinha minha pequena."

"Isso é bom. Bem, até mais tarde." Sra. Keller disse e saiu para sua folga.

Bella me mostrou minha breve conversa, seu tom era curioso.

"As pessoas batizavam suas crianças muito cedo devido a alta mortalidade infantil, querida. E aqui, todos pensam que minha esposa morreu no parto. É a única forma de eu andar por aí e justificar sua presença, Bella." A pequena piscou e voltou para seu árduo trabalho de morder meu dedo. Sua outra mão ainda em rosto me mostrando eu falar de primos.

"O clã Denali. Acho que podemos confiar nosso segredo para elas. E Cármem e Eleazar podem apadrinhar você por muito tempo." disse sorrindo. Isabella agora me passou a sensação de coceira em toda a gengiva e deixei meus dedos mais maleáveis para facilitar seu trabalho.

O tempo passou inexplicavelmente rápido agora que eu tinha alguém para cuidar, durante a primavera eu tirei uma folga do hospital e subi para Denali. Todos foram realmente surpresos quando minha menina os tocou e trouxe suas lembranças futuras para eles, ela mostrou algumas cenas do seu relacionamento com Edward, e pelo que entendi ela deu a entender que a família tinha saído para caçar quando ela foi sequestrada. Ela mostrou sua fuga, mas não tudo o que viu no cativeiro, então mostrou quando eu a encontrei em minha porta.

"Isabella é uma espécie de esponja pelo que estou percebendo" Eleazar ponderou se aproximando de nós, Bella estava sentada no chão 'brincando' com o dom de Kate, "Inicialmente pensei que era um escudo, mas vendo sua capacidade de nos mostrar suas lembranças e puxar as nossas através do tempo", ele parou "E a forma como ela parece ter mais de um dom..."

"Acha que ela absorveu a habilidade de viajar pelo tempo de algum outro vampiro?" Tanya perguntou vendo Bella explodir uma almofada com um pequeno raio. Era maravilhoso ver como as vezes ela se permitia realmente ser uma criança.

"Parece ser o caso, mas não acho que esponja seja o termo correto" meu amigo suspirou. "Ela parece aprimorar ou amplificar o dom enquanto o usa."

"Os Volturi não podem saber de Isabella." Cármem disse dando uma boneca de tecido para minha menina brincar.

"Não, eles não podem." Irina disse e todos concordamos.

Cármem e Eleazar concordaram em batizar Isabella e descemos para Dakota do Sul para batizá-la. Devido Isabella precisar aprender a controlar seu dom, Sra. Keller foi aliviada do seu trabalho como babá, ficando apenas como governanta.

Eleazar e Cármem ficaram comigo durante dois anos, até que nos mudamos novamente. Mas não sem antes a humana sutilmente dar a entender que ela sabia o que realmente eramos e dar sua palavra que guardaria segredo.

Meus amigos ficaram de procurar e localizar Jasper e Alice, desde que não tivesse perigo para suas vidas ou risco de exposição. Alice tinha sido resgatada de um asilo em Biloxi cerca de dois anos atrás, seus pais tinham acabado de interná-la quando Eleazar a encontrou.

Agora, ambas estavam com nove anos e estávamos nos mudando para Passaic, Durante os anos e conselhos de Bella e em seguida Alice, eu havia investido meus salários e agora tinha uma considerável fortuna e algumas fazendas para que eu pudesse oferecer muito mais conforto a Esme, não que minha companheira ligasse para isso, embora tal arranjo era muito mais para aplacar seu pai.

Os Denali vez ou outra apareciam para visitar. Cármem e Kate eram especialmente apegada a Isabella e Alice. Já fazia três anos desde comecei o meticuloso trabalho de arruinar Charles Evenson. Se dependesse de mim, o bastardo nunca seria apropriado para mulher alguma. Alguns rumores aqui e outros ali foram tudo que precisei para garantir que todos desconfiassem de sua conduta moral.

Nossa chegada foi, como sempre, motivo de escrutínio. Bella ainda era considerada minha filha e assim era Alice, ainda mantínhamos o álibi de eu ser um viúvo, mas agora minha suposta esposa tinha morrido cerca de quatro anos atrás, depois de um intenso e fatal trabalho de parto onde ela e nossa terceira criança faleceram. Bella e Alice se passavam por gêmeas. Trazer as lembranças de minha segunda filha foi mais fácil do que imaginei, principalmente porque ela já tinha visto em suas visões.

Visitas e convites para saraus e bailes chegaram aos montes e eu infelizmente tive que comparecer a alguns. Se eu quisesse encontrar minha Esme antes que ela se machucou. Eu estava quase perdendo a esperança quando finalmente a vi em um sarau na casa dos Platt. Plenitude, foi isso que me atingiu quando coloquei meus olhos sobre ela. Esme ainda tinha quinze anos, mas eu poderia usar o tempo para lhe cortejar adequadamente e cair nas boas graças de sua família, além de lhe encorajar os sonhos.

Ela deve ter sentido meu olhar sobre ela, pois virou-se em minha direção suavemente. Os olhos castanhos como mel quente me fitaram. Desviei depois de algum tempo e tentei fazer parte das conversas e mostrar um interesse saudável em direção a jovem senhorita Platt. O pai de Esme ficou satisfeito é claro, um jovem médico estava mostrando interesse em sua filha, e o fato do mesmo ser de família abastada com muitas propriedades ajudava muito em sua aprovação.

Dois dias depois mandei um criado com uma carta de agradecimento pelo convite para o sarau e demonstrei minha inclinação em direção de Esme. Durante os próximos quatro meses rondei entre saraus oferecidos pelos Platt e alguns que eu mesmo tive que fazer. Era o quinto mês quando decidi avançar e solicitei uma reunião com os pais de Esme. Fiz bastante claro meu interesse em cortejar Esme, o que foi bem aceito.

"Pai?" Bella chamou hesitante entrando no escritório. "Eu e Alice podemos ir com Madame Lowter até a cidade? Precisamos de novos vestidos." ela falou corando suavemente.

"É claro que sim, Bella." disse e olhei para o céu através da janela. "Venha, é nublado o suficiente para eu vá com vocês." ofereci minha mão e nos dirigimos até a entrada da casa. Parei para pegar minhas luvas, chapéu e bengala. Vi Isabella e Alice serem ajudada a se preparar pela babá e saímos para a cidade.

Vi os Platt na cidade e os cumprimentei, essa era a primeira vez que os cidadãos de Passaic viam minhas filhas e elas logo ganhariam possíveis pretendentes, se os olhares que algumas famílias deram em suas direções era alguma indicação. Elas foram com a governanta e as mulheres Platt para encomendar o que precisaria e fiquei para conversar com os homens.

"Ela estava muito nervosa, papai." Isabella comentou durante o jantar.

"Sim, ela parecia Bella antes dela voltar no tempo." Alice riu lançando um olhar a sua irmã. Bella deu de ombros e voltou a tomar a sopa.

"Coma, Alice," repreendi. Descobrir que a baixa estatura de minha outra filha tinha sido consequência do descaso em sua alimentação tanto pela família biológica, quanto o asilo, foi... enervante, para ser educado na escolha da palavra.

Eu era bem conhecido por liberar meus empregados para terem suas refeições com suas famílias. O que ocasionalmente me rendia uma nova pessoa em minha porta. Até agora, eu tinha Madame Lowter como governanta e dama de companhia das meninas, duas criadas para manter a casa limpa e arrumada, um motorista e um jardineiro. Todos moravam relativamente perto de minha casa.

Ocasionalmente Cármem e Eleazar desceriam para visitar. Eles haviam apadrinhado Alice em seu rebatismo.

"Será que Eleazar já encontrou meu Jazz, papai?" Alice perguntou movendo a colher pelo resto da sopa.

"Eleazar e Cármem ainda não o encontraram." expliquei e ela suspirou.

"Vai dar tudo certo Alice." Bella disse e sorriu empinando o nariz. "Eu sei, eu vi". completou piscando afetada, nós rimos da brincadeira. "Rose e Em, já nasceram?" Bella perguntou virando o olhar para mim.

"Rosalie e Emmett vão nascer em alguns anos, já estou preparando propriedades em Rochester, Nova York e em Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

"Ok." ela suspirou.

"Porque não praticam um pouco seus instrumentos? Eu tenho que ver alguns documentos sobre as outras propriedades." eu disse e elas acenaram, ajudei elas a descerem das cadeiras, Isabella começou a dedilhar no piano da sala e Alice a acompanhou com o violino.

Observei com cuidado os relatórios dos administradores e as fotos das obras em andamento nas propriedades. Para meus advogados e administradores, eu era um viúvo recluso que vivia unicamente para minhas filhas e para criar um império para meus futuros netos. Isabella e Alice eram duas pequenas princesinhas, minhas filhas desde o começo nessa nova tentativa, não sabíamos como ou mesmo se Isabella voltaria para o tempo dela, mas nos preocuparíamos com isso quando viesse o tempo certo. Ouvi a música parar e Alice ofegar, fui ver o que havia de errado.

Bella estava parada segurando o banco com força, pálida e tremendo, Alice estava com os braços em volta dela. Observei em volta e ouvi com cuidado em busca de sinal de perigo, mas não havia nada, corri para seu lado e a virei para mim.

"Bella, Alice. O que houve?" perguntei tocando o rosto de Bella. Ela piscou com lágrimas correndo no rosto de boneca.

"Eu consegui." ela murmurou. "Por um minuto eu consegui voltar para o dia da minha fuga, pai." ela disse e me abraçou. "Eu ainda estava na floresta, mas estava chovendo muito, eu não conseguia ouvir se tinha alguém perto."

"Ela sumiu pai, ela só... sumiu." Alice fungou tremendo.

"Não se preocupem queridas, vamos achar uma forma de resolver isso." tentei acalmá-la.

Eu realmente não queria ir para o hospital com minhas meninas daquela forma, mas foi preciso, Alice viu um grave caso para chegar em poucas horas e eu seria necessário. No dia seguinte segui imediatamente para casa, Madame Lowter informou que tanto Isabella quanto Alice, já haviam tomado o café da manhã e agora estavam na biblioteca tendo suas aulas do dia. Também informou sobre os convites que minhas crianças receberam para alguns chás.

"Elas são muito jovens para esse nível de interação social." declarei franzindo a testa. "Mais tarde elas podem ir ao parque com a senhora, mas elas ainda não estão preparadas para comparecerem em chás."

"Concordo plenamente, Dr. Cullen." a mulher disse séria.

"Os vestidos delas já chegaram?" perguntei me dirigindo ao escritório ao lado da biblioteca. "Vou convidar os Platt para um jantar para pedir a senhorita Platt em casamento, preciso que minhas filhas e minha casa mostre que tenho condições de tratá-la com todas as mordomias e mimos que uma Cullen deve ter."

"Os vestidos das jovens senhoritas Cullen devem chegar ainda essa tarde, gostaria de ter algo especial para o jantar de noivado?" Madame Towler perguntou visivelmente satisfeita.

"Peça para que uma das criadas se informar sobre os pratos favoritos da família Platt, principalmente os de Esme." Parei um pouco fingindo pensar, ouvi a voz das minhas meninas ao lado, era aula de francês e tão logo terminasse, eu deveria ir dar a aula de celta antigo. "Contrate mais duas ou três pessoas para ajudar a limpar e manter a casa totalmente limpa e brilhando para esses dias, certifique-se que o carro esteja limpo e preparado, além dos quartos de hóspedes para os Platt. Eu aviso se precisar de algo mais."

"Vou providenciar tudo imediatamente. Com sua licença."

A semana não passou rápido o suficiente, mas finalmente meu noivado com Esme ocorreu sem maiores interrupções. A seguir veio um grande baile para fazer o anúncio para a sociedade local e preparativos para o casamento. Depois de muito insistir, consegui convencer o senhor Platt de que como futura senhora Cullen, Esme agora era minha responsabilidade e por tanto seus gastos com enxoval e casamento seria por minha conta. O homem não poderia estar mais feliz em casar sua filha e não ter que gastar nenhum centavo. Os Denali desceram para ajudar os preparativos. Bella, Alice e Kate estavam além do entusiasmo. Finalmente o dia chegou e eu não poderia estar mais nervoso.

N.A: Espero que tenham gostado da fic até agora. Essa fase já está acabada e estou começando a trabalhar na sequência. Bj a todos e por favor comentem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamair:** A série Crepúsculo não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso. Se isso fosse meu, Jacob Black nunca teria sido um imbecil completo ou pelo menos Bella não teria sido tão absurdamente complacente com o cachorro sarnento.

**OBS:** Multiplos POV's. Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.

**Sinopse:** Bella é um imã para problemas, fato. Agora que Edward a deixou ela se mete em um que vai levar sua vida a mudar completamente.

CAP 02 -

Casa Platt, 1911,

Meu sonho era ir para o Oeste e dar aulas, ensinar era o que eu queria fazer, pelo menos foi até que o vi no sarau que meus pais estavam oferecendo. Desde que meu pai havia tomado conhecimento de que o filho do - um novo investidor na área com grandes fazendas de norte a sul do país- o jovem e viúvo Dr. Carlisle Cullen estava se mudando para a região, Josh Platt, meu pai, estava tentando chamar atenção do médico para mim.

E assim como toda a cidade, o dinheiro estava realmente sendo gasto em saraus e festas antes raras. Era de conhecimento que tinha ficado viúvo alguns anos atrás e só recentemente tirou o luto por sua jovem esposa. Pessoalmente não sabia que idade ele tinha, eu o imaginei mais velho, embora todos diziam ser um jovem muito bonito. Mas quando o vi em minha casa, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos dourados. Santo Deus! Ele era como um anjo. Minhas amigas estavam todas interessadas nele.

"Ouvi dizer que ele tem duas filhas." Carol Winne disse olhando para que conversava com alguns pais no outro lado da sala.

"Bastardas?" Josefine Lorne perguntou.

"Não! Filhas dele com a falecida. São gêmeas ao que parece." Carol disse, olhei pelo canto do olho novamente para o médico. "Parece que casaram realmente jovens." completou.

"Acho que sim", comentei tentando adivinhar a idade dele. "Ele não deve ter mais de trinta."

"Vinte e sete", Amy Lowter disse. "Minha tia-avó está trabalhando como governanta na casa. Ela diz que as meninas, Isabella e Alice, são dois anjos." completou.

"Qual a idade?" Josefine perguntou.

"Vão completar dez anos em treze de Setembro." informou.

"Bem, logo poderão ser enviadas para um colégio interno."

"Josefine!" exclamei horrorizada.

"Ora, vamos, Esme. Você iria mesmo suportar as filhas de uma primeira esposa no mesmo teto? Elas devem ser anjos apenas para aquelas que não querem tomar o lugar de sua mãe."

"Não seja maldosa, Josefine." Amy disse balançando a cabeça. "As meninas são realmente uma graça, muito dedicadas aos estudos."

"Você já as viu?" perguntei, as pobres crianças devem sentir tanta falta de sua mãe.

"Uma vez. O doutor estava ensinando um idioma que nunca ouvi falar." Amy respondeu. "Não creio que me ouviram", ela deu uma risada afetada, "ele estava deitado no chão da biblioteca olhando o teto e elas estavam escrevendo no chão." todas ofegaram, isso não era muito de um comportamento de um pai, pelo menos o meu nunca fez algo assim.

"No chão?" Meg Newton perguntou incrédula.

"Sim." Amy confirmou rindo, todas nós olhamos para Carlisle Cullen, ele não me parecia alguém que sentava no chão, muito menos deitar ao lado de crianças. Algo morno pulsou dentro de mim quando encontrei seu olhos novamente por um breve minuto. "Minha tia-avó me contou que ele discute livros com as filhas como se elas fossem iguais a ele intelectualmente. E que ele nunca teve que levantar a voz ou castigar as meninas."

"Incrível", murmurei.

"Como são mesmo os nomes delas?" Carol perguntou.

"Isabella Marie e Mary Alice Cullen," Amy disse. "Elas nunca saem de casa, no máximo ficam no jardim de trás com algum livro ou aprendendo a cuidar do jardim."

"Ele as deixa mexer na terra?" Josefine torceu o nariz.

"Minha tia-avó diz que o Dr. Cullen quer que suas filhas descubram o que querem fazer quando crescerem, seja trabalhar na terra e cuidar das fazendas da família, seja fazer faculdade e serem médicas como ele, inventar uma forma de ir a lua, o que elas quiserem ele vai ajudar, desde que elas sejam felizes."

Minhas amigas estavam incrédulas e eu estava pensando se ele era real. Um homem que apóia as escolhas de uma mulher, ainda mais suas filhas? Olhei novamente para ele. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam divertidos de algo que foi dito. Suspirei emocionada. Certamente ele iria querer alguém mais velha do que uma menina de quinze anos como eu. Carol havia mudado o assunto para Charles Evenson, aparentemente alguém o tinha visto em situação comprometedora com um outro homem algumas noites atrás depois de uma forte bebedeira.

Dois dias após o sarau minha mãe veio até mim. Parei de bordar meu novo lenço e ouvi incrédula quando ela contou que Dr. Cullen havia expressado interesse em mim, durante uma carta de agradecimento ao meu pai. No dia seguinte ela me levou a cidade para comprar tecido para começar a preparar meu enxoval.

"Mamãe, ele pode nem mesmo querer fazer a corte quando descobrir minha idade." ponderei. Certamente, Carlisle Cullen não sabia que eu era pouco mais de cinco anos mais velha que suas filhas.

"O que tem sua idade?" ela perguntou enquanto desembrulhávamos os tecidos para lençóis.

"A senhora sabia que ele tem duas filhas pouco mais de cinco anos mais novas do que eu?" perguntei.

"E o que isso impede?" ela perguntou franzindo os lábios. "Mesmo que ele tivesse filhos mais velhos do que você, isso ainda seria bom!" enfatizou "Um casamento com um homem tão abastado como o doutor Cullen é, não é de jogar fora por causa de uma bobagem como a idade. Seu pai tem mais que o dobro da minha idade e isso não impediu nosso casamento."

"Sim, mamãe", suspirei pesadamente.

As semanas passaram com alguns encontros casuais entre Carlisle Cullen e minha família durante os saraus de Passaic, até que ele pediu para me cortejar formalmente. Eu ainda não tinha visto suas filhas e nem sabia como elas reagiriam a mim. Foi um dia nublado que minha família foi até a cidade, meu irmão iria pedir a mão de sua pretendida dentro de alguns dias e queria um bom presente, toda a família aproveitou a viagem para fazer visitas as lojas.

Foi quando o vimos com a velha tia-avó de Amy e as meninas, Isabella e Alice. Elas eram tão lindas, com peles tão branca quanto a de seu pai, mas olhos e cabelos escuros, certamente herdados da falecida mãe, embora os de Alice pareciam serem mais escuros que os de Isabella. Elas certamente eram pequenos anjos.

Quando Carlisle as deixou caminhar conosco e Madame Lowter para as lojas, ele apenas deu um olhar significativo e elas sorriram docemente com um leve inclinar de cabeça, mas sem desviar o olhar. Na loja de tecido as pequenas fizeram questão de me dar pelo menos um vestido completo, cada. Eu ia recusar, mas minha mãe e Madame Lowter me impediram. Notei que elas usava uma delicada gargantilha de cetim branco e o pingente era o brasão Cullen.

O tempo parecia correr, finalmente contei a minhas amigas que Carlisle estava me cortejando e que Isabella e Alice eram realmente uns amores de meninas. Josefine não ficou muito feliz em perder tão bom partido. Mal notei os dias passando, quando percebi eu estava recebendo um lindo anel como presente de noivado durante um jantar íntimo entre minha família, Carlisle e suas filhas, acabamos dormindo em sua casa.

Carlisle fez questão de dar um baile para anunciar nosso noivado para as famílias locais e dois dias antes do baile recebi um presente de minhas futuras enteadas. Aparentemente, a modista a quem encomendamos os vestidos da última vez, ainda tinha minhas medidas e as pequenas aproveitaram para encomendar um novo conjunto de roupas para o baile. Era um lindo tom de verde claro com delicados bordados em dourado.

O baile foi mais do que eu poderia imaginar, alguns primos de Carlisle vieram, as três primas eram magníficas em sua beleza, assim como o primo Eleazar e sua esposa Cármem, acabamos por pernoitar em sua casa mais uma vez. E agora eu estava na sacristia da igreja me preparando para me tornar esposa dele. Alice e Isabella seriam minhas meninas das flores e minhas amigas as damas de companhia. Cármem que era madrinha das meninas, aceitou ser também madrinha do nosso casamento. Eleazar seria o melhor homem de Carlisle.

Meu vestido de noiva era algo que eu nunca poderia ter usado se meus pais tivessem comprado com seus recursos atuais, então imagino que Carlisle fez questão de cuidar disso, afinal um vestido de seda e renda rebordado com pequenas pérolas, era algo digno da alta classe Londrina ou Nova Iorquina, não algo de Passaic.

A cerimônia foi mais emocionante do que achei que seria. Declarei meus votos realmente querendo dizê-los e Carlisle declarou os dele me olhando firme dos olhos. Seus belos olhos dourados brilhavam como dois topázio ao sol. Nossa festa foi a melhor do que qualquer baile ou sarau que já frequentei. Isabella e Alice aguentaram firmes ao nosso lado até que o último convidado saiu e só então pediram nossa permissão para se retirar e nossa benção também.

Eu estava realmente nervosa sobre o que aconteceria a seguir. Madame Lowter me ajudou a me trocar e apenas disse para deitar e deixar ele fazer o que tivesse que fazer, ou seja lá o que isso significa. Meu coração estava acelerado e milhares de borboletas voavam em meu estômago, eu estava sentada na cama com minha camisola de núpcias e muito bem escondida de baixo das cobertas. Carlisle entrou no quarto e sorriu para mim, ele segurava uma bacia com uma jarra dentro e uma toalha de aparência suave no braço.

"Eu não espero que você me aceite em sua cama hoje, Esme." ele disse suavemente. "Então, apenas descanse, você deve estar cansada da festa", ele disse e derramou a água na bacia, vapor subiu enquanto a água derramava.

"O que está fazendo?" perguntei e depois olhei para baixo, uma esposa não deve questionar o marido, minha mãe me dissera antes da cerimônia.

"Isso é para você." ele disse calmo e olhei para ele. Carlisle pegou algo no bolso da calça e derramou na água, depois de misturar percebi o cheiro de canela e jacinto subindo da bacia, ele molhou a toalha e a torceu. "Posso?" ele pediu indicando minhas mãos. Sorri envergonhada sentindo o rosto arder e acenei.

Ele tomou minha mão nas suas e subiu a manga da camisola. Carlisle passou a toalha morna em minha mão, dedo por dedo, seguindo para a palma e pulso, sempre em movimento circular e suave, como se estivesse com medo de me quebrar. Ele repetiu o movimento na outra mão e braço. Falamos sobre a festa e o que exatamente significava ser uma Cullen.

Ser mimada, protegida e amada, isso era o que esperava as mulheres Cullen. Mas ele também esperava que eu tivesse coragem de falar e expressar meus desejos e sonhos, além de cuidar e amar suas meninas. Ele reafirmou que não tinha expectativas de que eu o aceitasse de imediato em minha cama, mais que com o tempo o desejo iria vir de mim naturalmente. Carlisle também explicou que nós realmente iríamos conversar sobre como o casamento seria consumado, como ele tinha certeza de que ninguém havia me explicado corretamente o que esperar para a noite de consumação.

Meu rosto ardeu fortemente e ele riu suave, quando me perguntou se poderia tocar meus ombros. Tão vermelha como um morango e trêmula eu me arrastei um pouco para a frente e permiti que ele se colocasse entre a cabeceira e eu. Ele afastou meu cabelo para o lado e abaixou um pouco a manga, minha respiração engatou na garganta, ele passou a toalha com os mesmos movimentos relaxantes no ombro, pescoço e base da cabeça.

Meu corpo tremia, meu coração estava acelerado e minha respiração estava ofegante. Uma intensa sensação prazerosa se espalhava pelo meu corpo. Ele deslizou a mão pelo

meu braço e subiu o ombro da camisola, passando em seguida para o outro lado.

"Esme." ele falou suave perto do meu ouvido, o som enviou milhares de sensações inexplicáveis pelo meu corpo.

"Sim?" perguntei em um fio de voz.

"Posso tocar seus pés?" ele pediu cobrindo meu outro ombro, pisquei, ele já tinha terminado com o ombro? O que ele disse? Ah, sim, pés. "Obrigado." ele disse quando acenei afirmativamente.

Observei enquanto meu esposo-bom-de-mais-pra-ser-verdade, colocava a bacia com água e essência no chão. Carlisle puxou o lençol suavemente e esperou para que eu deslizasse os pés para fora da cama. Tão logo me sentei na borda, ele começou a lavar meus pés com extrema delicadeza e suavidade. Com a toalha ele umedeceu acima dos meus tornozelos, mas sem nunca levantar minha camisola.

Quando terminou, ele me cobriu novamente e me desejou um bom descanso antes de sair com bacia, jarra e toalha que trouxe. Oh Santo Cristo! Pensei ofegante. Isso foi... Intenso.

Quando acordei, me deparei com Carlisle pondo uma caixa ao lado do meu travesseiro. Ele me desejou bom dia e pediu para que eu descesse quando estivesse pronta. Madame Lowter entrou em meu quarto e comentou brevemente que o mestre tinha dormido em outro quarto, eu notei a pergunta escondida.

"Ele diz que não espera que eu o receba agora em minha cama." eu disse sentindo corar. Ela parou seus passos com um vestido verde escuro em suas mãos, eu nunca tinha visto tal roupa em minhas malas. Desviei o olhar para a caixa ao meu lado e a abri, ela um medalhão com o brasão Cullen.

"Ele não a fez consumar?" ela perguntou surpresa, chamando minha atenção novamente.

" diz que vai esperar pelo meu tempo." murmurei me encolhendo e a mulher sorriu.

"Bem, isso é algo que nunca vemos nos homens." Comentou sorrindo. "Você fez um bom casamento, minha querida. Um outro homem teria apenas se forçado sobre você, sem esperar que descansasse da festa."

Madame Lowter me ajudou a me vestir e me guiou até a sala de refeições. Me deparei com Carlisle ouvindo uma bronca de uma mulher voluptuosa e cabelos grisalhos, ele parecia estar segurando o riso enquanto a mulher balançava uma colher de pau na direção dele.

"Emma!" Madame Lowter exclamou. "Que ousadia é essa?"

"Ousadia? Ousadia é a do senhor Cullen aqui, que insiste em reinar e preparar as refeições na minha cozinha e comer direto das panelas como se fosse um menino sem modos!" a mulher exclamou com o rosto vermelho.

"Eu já disse que gosto de fazer o café da manhã da minha família pessoalmente Senhora Ruford." Carlisle disse suavemente, os cantos dos lábios tremendo. "O almoço e jantar a senhora pode preparar, mas eu insisto que a primeira refeição eu mesmo preparo."

"E pra que trabalho aqui?"

"Para fazer as refeições quando estou cansado demais do trabalho, hoje eu estou descansado. E eu pensei ter lhe dado o resto do mês de folga."

"O resto de mês de folga, era o que faltava." a mulher saiu resmungando. "Fique longe das minhas panelas!" bradou sumindo por uma outra porta.

"Aquela era Emma Ruford, nossa cozinheira. Se quiser entrar em uma boa disputa de território é só ir mexer em sua cozinha." Carlisle disse rindo. Sorri para o ar leve com que ele disse. "Descanse Loise, porque não tira o resto da semana para visitar sua família, todos trabalharam muito duro para o casamento e a festa, merecem um descanso."

"Obrigada, Dr. Cullen, mas as meninas precisam de tutoria." Madame Lowter disse.

"Elas vão ficar bem com uma semana sem tantas aulas, não se preocupe. Avise que dei folga a todos para a semana e por favor, arraste Emma para a folga dela." ele suplicou para a governanta. A mulher estalou a língua na boca.

"Está bem. Dr. Cullen, senhora Cullen." a governanta saiu para falar com os outros criado.

"Peço desculpas por isso, mas achei que seria melhor você se acostumar comigo e as meninas, antes de ter que conhecer cada um dos criados. Alice pode ser um bom pedaço de energia por si só."

"Obrigada." agradeci tocada pelo gesto. Eu realmente não estava acostumada a dar ordens, por isso seria muito mais fácil sem tantas pessoas ao meu redor por enquanto.

Carlisle me acompanhou até a mesa e me ajudou com a cadeira. Isabella e Alice estava me aguardando sem tocar em suas refeições. Assim que sentei elas fecharam os olhos e abaixaram as cabeças, as imitei e logo a voz de Carlisle soou em uma prece. Me pegou de surpresa, pois embora minha família frequentasse a igreja a cada alguns domingos, eles nunca oravam antes das refeições.

Os dias passavam suaves na casa Cullen. Carlisle ainda me tratava como se eu fosse de vidro frágil. Eu tinha recebido tutores para terminar meus estudos, aprimorando meus conhecimentos e corrigindo minhas falhas. Toda noite nós quatro iriamos discutir um livro que líamos ou sobre algo que queríamos. Carlisle continuou visitando meu quarto para conversarmos com mais calma sobre conhecer meu corpo. E cada vez nossas conversas me deixavam em novos tons de vermelho. Quatro meses de conversas foram necessárias até que permiti que ele beijasse meus lábios, eu me senti realmente bem com isso.

Agora eu entendia o que ele disse com o desejo viria com o tempo, eu queria beijar ainda mais o meu esposo, eu o queria me beijando por mais tempo e a cada momento. Respirei fundo e reuni minha coragem para o procurar, eu precisava falar com meu esposo. Com o tempo comecei a notar que Carlisle nunca saia ao sol, e embora ele faria nosso café da manhã, eu nunca tinha o visto comer.

Hoje completava um ano e dois meses desde nosso casamento e eu estava pensando em uma maneira de falar com ele sobre isso. Procurei por ele pela casa, mas não o encontrei, andei até o quarto das meninas. Ás vezes ele ficava contando velhas lendas européias para elas e esquecia do tempo, ou as vezes ficava simplesmente as observando dormir, Isabella agarrada a um leão das montanhas de pelúcia, e Alice a um leão africano de pelúcia, era tocante o amor que ele tinha pelas meninas. E cada dia eu sentia meu amor e desejo por ele aumentar.

As crianças estavam dormindo, mas não havia o menor sinal de Carlisle na casa. Ele tinha ido para o hospital? Tentei me lembrar de algo que ele possa ter dito, mas nada veio a minha mente. Uma lembrança de minha mãe recebendo meu pai em casa depois de uma noite de bebedeira em um lugar de má fama voou em minha mente.

Não, Carlisle não iria em um lugar assim. Não o homem doce e gentil que não se forçava sobre mim, o homem que me ouvia e estava me ajudando em meu sonho de ser professora. O homem que estava me fazendo descobrir que sentir prazer em ser tocada pelo meu marido não era errado.

Ouvi a porta da entrada abrir e fechar e me dirigi as escadas. Carlisle estava próximo a porta com uma expressão cautelosa, confusa. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu suavemente para mim.

"Pensei que estivesse dormindo, minha querida." ele disse sem mover-se.

"Eu gostaria falar com o senhor meu esposo, se possível." eu disse da minha posição.

"Podemos falar amanhã? Eu..." um grito vindo do quarto das meninas interrompeu e eu me virei para ver, mas de alguma forma Carlisle já estava na minha frente abrindo a porta.

Um rugido soou e eu vi um homem de aparência selvagem empoleirado na janela. Carlisle estava agachado na frente das crianças e de frente para o homem. Alice e Bella vieram para mim, Bella falou algo que não compreendi. Carlisle respondeu em tom raivoso e Bella murmurou outra coisa.

"Interessante ver que você guarda o gado assim, meu amigo." o selvagem disse olhando para mim e minhas filhas.

"Essa é minha família e você está invadindo meu território." Carlisle rosnou.

"Família?" o homem perguntou incrédulo. "Eu vejo... Não acho que os Volturi..." Isabella se soltou de mim e o homem parou de falar quando uma espécie de raio o atingiu. Ele gritou e caiu se contorcendo no chão, quando o raio parou ele tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu.

"Esme leve as meninas para o seu quarto, por favor." Carlisle disse se aproximando do homem.

Alice e Bella me puxaram para a porta. Elas subiram em minha cama e pareciam conversar silenciosamente pelos olhares que se davam. Com um suspiro Bella me puxou para deitar entre elas e ambas me abraçaram com os olhos fechados. Eu fechei os olhos e logo um som estridente soou pela casa, em seguida milhares de imagens começaram a correr em minha mente. Memórias que nunca ocorreram. Um outro marido, um homem cruel e maldoso, uma outra criança em minha vida, um bebê que não viveu. Minha dor, meu salto para a morte, minha transformação e então vieram memórias de minha vida com meus outros filhos, filhos do veneno de meu marido, filhos da minha alma e coração.

Quando minha última memória veio, nossa família deixando Bella para trás em Forks, outras lembranças começaram. Agora pelos olhos de minha filha humana. Ela vendo minhas crianças pela primeira vez na escola, descobrindo o segredo, seu carinho era tangível em suas memórias quando imagens de nossa breve interação passava, seu amor e devoção para Edward, sua dor ao ser deixada para trás, sua determinação em nos encontrar, seu sequestro e tudo o que passou em cativeiro. Imagens de vampiras grávidas depois de beberem pequenas quantidades do sangue de algumas meninas e o nascimento de algumas crianças, sua fuga e por fim acordar a porta de Carlisle anos atrás. Sua nova vida como jovem senhorita Cullen, as cidades que passaram, Alice sendo trazida nos braços de Cármem e sua vida ao lado de meu marido e minha outra filha até o dia que o selvagem pulou em sua janela.

Abri os olhos e me vi deitada em minha cama, no lado de fora uma grande tempestade com raios e trovões assolava a região. Alice e Bella estava deitada ambas do meu lado esquerdo, abraçadas uma a outra. Carlisle estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama, lendo um livro grosso e de aparência muito antiga. Ele ergueu os olhos dourados e me olhou com medo, amor, tristeza e muitas outras emoções.

"Carl?" murmurei e ele suspirou em alívio. Meus olhos marejaram com as muitas emoções me assolando, estendi minha mão em sua direção e em um piscar de olhos ele estava ajoelhado ao meu lado na cama, segurando minha mão entre as suas. "Eu posso lhe dar crianças do seu sangue?" murmurei sorrindo esperançosa entre lágrimas. Essa sempre tinha sido minha maior dor, nunca poder dar filho de carne e sangue para Carlisle.

**N.A: Olá queridos e queridas! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, mas para eu saber se ela está agradando eu preciso de reviews, ok? Bjs a todos e até o próximo cap.**

**Rosalie Hale: Estou feliz que gostou dessa minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma fic com base na série Crepúsculo. XD. Obrigada, mas acredite eu tenho um monte de fic nos meus arquivos e montes de pedaços soltos que eu fico sem saber onde colocar!kkkkkk Espero que esse novo cap tenha agradado. BJ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamair:** A série Crepúsculo não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso. Se isso fosse meu, Jacob Black nunca teria sido um imbecil completo ou pelo menos Bella não teria sido tão absurdamente complacente com o cachorro sarnento.

**OBS:** Multiplos POV's. Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.

**Sinopse:** Bella é um imã para problemas, fato. Agora que Edward a deixou ela se mete em um que vai levar sua vida a mudar completamente.

CAP 03 -

Forks, 05 de Outubro de 2005.

Deixei Bella em casa e fui para o trabalho. Ficar longe do garoto Cullen estava mais difícil para ela do que imaginei. Achei que eles terminarem para não sofrer com uma relação de longa distância tinha sido o melhor, mas vendo minha filha se desmanchar em lágrimas e tristeza tinha sido insuportável.

Não aguentando mais, acabei ligando para o telefone que o Dr. Cullen deixou no hospital para emergências. A esposa dele atendeu e confirmou que o próprio garoto, Edward, não estava muito bem e que eles estavam seriamente pensando em voltar se a situação não melhorasse. O dia no trabalho tinha sido mortalmente tranquilo embora a sensação de angustia não passasse. Liguei para casa mas o telefone só dava sinal de ocupado, liguei uma e outra vez e nada.

O telefone da delegacia chamou e atendi antes de sair de casa para verificar Bells.

"Alô, Chefe Swan, é Esme Cullen. Eu estava no telefone com Bella e ela simplesmente parou de falar, ouvi vidro quebrando e gritos no lado dela..." frio subiu pela minha espinha e desliguei o telefone, dirigi a viatura tão rápido quanto possível com a sirene ligada e cheguei em minha casa.

Medo gelou meu corpo quando vi a porta arrombada. A janela da sala estava quebrada para o lado de dentro e a porta dos fundos também estava quebrada. Uma emboscada de três lados para não permitir fuga. Ouvi passos atrás de mim seguida da voz do meu Vice-Steve e Jason, o novato.

"Bella!" gritei andando pela casa.

O telefone estava quebrado, assim como panelas no chão. Minha menina lutou ferozmente. Subi as escadas correndo e entrei em cada cômodo da casa, verifiquei cada possível esconderijo, até mesmo o sótão esquecido. Nada. Minha filha tinha sido levada. Mas porque?

"Chefe!" Ouvi o novato chamar e desci correndo. Ele apontou para a parede dos fundos.

Uma folha de papel estava esfaqueado na madeira antiga.

_Linda Flor escondida na penumbra;_

_Recolhida para mim;_

_Se despeça das lembranças;_

_Pois sua vida chegará ao fim;_

_As flores precisam morrer para outra nascer;_

_TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC_

_O tempo não para;_

_Será que ela será como as outras?_

_Ninguém me deu uma corrida para levar minhas flores de mim;_

_Eu as levei tão fácil, você também vai me deixar com essa?_

_TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC_

Olhei para o papel. Alguém tinha sequestrado minha filha para uma espécie de jogo sádico. Bem isso não ficaria assim. Steve e Jason voltaram para a delegacia e chamaram o reforço de Tacoma e Olímpia. Ao que parecia, isso já tinha acontecido com outras meninas, eu precisava achar Isabella, e ver se conseguia achar mais alguém.

B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E

Chicago, Junho de 1916.

Olhei para as teclas do piano e respirei fundo. Meus dedos doíam de tanto serem batidos com vara do professor Tonson, era frustrante não conseguir passar além do mesmo ponto. Minha mãe havia me permitido o resto do dia para jogar na praça com outros garotos como presente de aniversário pelos meus quinze anos. Sra. Merlow, nossa governanta, estava de olho em mim, enquanto minha mãe conversava com outras senhoras e algumas meninas.

Era irritante a forma como as meninas riam e lançavam olhares em minha direção e dos meus amigos. Garotas eram estranhas. Vi alguns caminhões darem a volta na praça em direção ao casarão recém construído na rua mais próxima a praça. Era um palacete que faziam muitas senhoras suspirarem, até mesmo minha mãe havia elogiado a arquitetura do lugar e os magníficos jardins. Meu pai havia comentado sobre alguns amigos já estarem de olho na família que se mudaria, para possíveis acordos de negócios.

O vento ficou um pouco mais forte e em questão de minutos, o céu ficou nublado. Meus amigos e eu paramos nosso jogo de bola e nos dirigimos até nossas mães. Novamente, fomos alvo de risinhos e olhadelas, irritante de fato. Foi quando os três elegantes Rolls Royce, um modelo 40/50 Silver Ghost lançado ano passado e dois Silver Ghost 1909 passaram enfileirados, meus olhos, assim como cabeça, ombro e todo corpo seguiu o trajeto das belas máquinas. Ouvi meus amigos assobiarem ao meu lado.

Os carros entraram pelos portões do casarão e sumiram das nossas vistas tão rápido como em um sonho; Mais tarde no jantar ouvi minha mãe comentando sobre a mudança dos novos vizinhos com meu pai. Ele me lançou um olhar que dizia claramente que ainda essa semana eu estaria indo visitar os novos moradores com minha mãe.

No entanto, não foi preciso esperar muito. Dois dias haviam passado e minha mãe me tirou da minha aula de latim para fazer a visita. Nossa cozinheira, senhora Madson, tinha feito um bolo de frutas e uma torta de maçã para os novos vizinhos. Tive que vestir minha melhor veste, não que houvesse muita diferença entre elas, e esperei minha mãe descer. Sorri para quando a vi, ela era realmente a mais bela das mulheres que Chicago já viu, seu cabelo vermelho intenso era único em um mar de loiros e negros.

Abri a porta do carro para ela e subi no banco da direção. Eu amava quando meu pai me permitia dirigir o automóvel. Parei frente a calçada da família Cullen, esse era o nome deles segundo minha mãe havia se informado, e a ajudei a descer com a cesta de alimentos. Toquei um sinete que pendia no portão e uma senhora de idade veio atender.

"Pois não?" a mulher perguntou se aproximando.

"Somos os Masen, viemos dar as boas vindas a nossa vizinhança." Minha mãe informou entregando três cartões de visitas, dois dela, sendo um para o senhor e outro para a senhora da casa e um meu para o senhor da casa.

"Agradeço, por gentileza, a senhora Cullen gosta de receber pessoalmente os novos vizinhos" a mulher abriu o portão e nos deixou entrar. Isso era incomum, geralmente as criadas apenas recebem os cartões e dizem que vão avisar. "Por favor, deixem-me levar." ela pediu a cesta.

"Obrigada, trouxe um bolo de frutas e uma torta de maçã." minha mãe disse enquanto entravamos na casa. O som de gritos divertidos podiam ser ouvidos vindo do outro lado da casa seguidos de risos.

"Por aqui" a governanta nos guiou até a sala de visitas.

O lugar era claro e arejado. Os móveis brilhavam de limpo e o cheiro de flores permeava o ar. A cadeira de espera era muito mais confortável do que parecia, todo o local demonstrava riqueza e bom gosto, mas sem ser opulento e confuso como na casa dos Norley, um sócio de meu pai que tentava jogar sua filha sem qualquer inteligência para cima de mim. O que mais me chamou a atenção foi o piano de calda estabelecido em um canto mais afastado, de frente para uma grande janela com vista para o jardim lateral.

Passos suaves soaram seguidos de sons de passos apressados que pareciam estar subindo as escadas.

"Olá, sejam bem vindos a minha casa." Uma jovem mulher, não mais do que vinte anos, apareceu pela mesma porta que viemos. Eu e minha mãe nos levantamos.

Ela tinha o rosto suave e maternal em forma de coração. Os cabelos cor de mel, combinavam com seus olhos castanhos claro. Sua pele clara estava levemente rosada, como se perdendo lentamente o rubor da vergonha. O sorriso certamente não era envergonhado, mas convidativo e sereno.

"Obrigada por nos receber, senhora Cullen." minha mãe disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Eu que agradeço por vir dar as boas vindas, senhora Masen, a maioria das senhoras apenas mandou seus criados com um bolo e os cartões." Sra. Cullen disse dando um aceno de mão. "Mas por favor, me chame de Esme."

"Então me chame de Elizabeth." ouvi o sorriso na voz da minha mãe. "Este é meu filho, Edward Masen Jr." acenei brevemente para a senhora, ela sorriu suave, me olhando da mesma forma que minha mãe me olhava quando me ouvia tocar sua peça favorita.

Elas conversaram sobre amenidades e embora eu achasse que a senhora Cullen tivesse mais inteligência do que muito homem que já ouvi, algo parecia puxar minha atenção para as outras partes da casa. Passos foram ouvidos e logo a governanta chegou com uma bandeja com chá, duas outras meninas seguiram logo atrás trazendo o bolo e torta que trouxemos.

"Obrigada pelo chá, Sra. Keller. " ela agradeceu a governanta que saiu não antes de dar uma boa olhada nas meninas que reviraram os olhos divertidas quando a mulher saiu. "Por favor, essas são Alice e Isabella, irmãs do meu esposo" a senhora Cullen nos apresentou as meninas que colocaram os alimentos perto do chá.

"É um gosto conhecê-las senhoritas." minha mãe disse e eu acenei a cabeça levemente na direção delas. Eu quase podia ouvir os pensamentos da minha mãe, que talvez eu fizesse um bom jogo com uma delas.

"É um belo piano que a senhora tem aqui, senhora Cullen." comentei aceitando a xícara de chá que a menina chamada Alice ofereceu.

"É de Isabella." ela disse, a menina corou murmurando algo e abaixando os olhos, a irmã dela riu divertida.

"Meu filho Edward também toca piano." minha mãe se gabou.

"Talvez, você possa me indicar seu professor. Isabella está tentando melhorar com as poucas lições que meu esposo lhe dá quando tem tempo. Seu último professor não foi muito bem." Esme Cullen disse e riu suavemente com diversão em seus olhos, Isabella corou um pouco mais intensa e Alice Cullen colocou a mão na boca tentando parar uma gargalhada.

"Se importa em dizer o que houve?" perguntei intrigado antes que pudesse me controlar, eu podia claramente sentir a desaprovação de minha mãe. Mas parecia que algo hilariante tinha ocorrido devido o piano e minha curiosidade simplesmente levou o melhor de mim.

Isabella Cullen finalmente me olhou diretamente. Foi como bater com toda força em uma parede. Senti meu ar faltar quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Seu rosto em forma de coração estava emoldurado por alguns fios castanhos que desciam em ondas suaves e terminavam em cachos delicados na altura do queixo. Seus olhos eram grandes e de um castanho profundo como o chocolate, me olhavam com força e sentimentos que nunca vi antes, a pele estava corada, claramente de vergonha pela atenção, mas ainda parecia incrivelmente frágil e sedosa.

Isabella Cullen era linda, pensei tentando lembrar de como respirar, meu coração certamente lembrava de como batia pois agora estava acelerado. Ela usava um vestido azul claro com um cinto de fita cingindo a cintura, a cor combinava com a fita que prendia seus cabelos em um coque alto com pequenas frésias brancas.

"Ele bateu nos dedos dela com uma vara." Sra. Cullen disse e riu novamente. "Em resposta, Isabela quebrou a dita vara na cabeça do bom homem, Sr. Cullen, meu esposo, teve que cuidar do ferimento."

"Mas não sem antes dispensar seus serviços por agredir minha irmã." a voz gentil e ao mesmo tempo forte soou e em seguida um homem de cabelos loiros claros e olhos em incomum tom de dourado entrou na sala. "Peço perdão pela minha demora. Estava tentando resolver alguns problemas pelo telefone, para não ter que viajar."

"Sem problema algum." minha mãe disse em tom deslumbrado, a olhei e a vi parecendo... encantada com o homem a nossa frente.

Doutor Cullen olhou para as suas irmãs e sorriu orgulhoso, ele ficou para conversar um pouco conosco. Inesperadamente me vi ansioso para conhecer mais da menina com olhos de chocolate. Minha mãe deve ter notado algo, pois começou a conversa mais com as meninas, foram realmente educadas respondendo algumas perguntas de minha mãe, enquanto eu tinha metade de meus pensamentos em minha conversa com .

Descobrimos que Alice estava comprometida, mas seu pretendente estava na guerra. Eu o invejei. Eu não via a hora de completar dezoito anos para ir ajudar no combate. Eu ouvi com cuidado as respostas de Isabella sobre seus interesses e pensamentos, embora ela parecia pensar muito bem antes de responder, o que me fazia pensar se ela estava realmente dizendo o que pensava ou o que achava que queríamos ouvir.

Em nenhum momento ela olhou novamente para mim mais do que alguns breves segundos, bem diferente das meninas com que cresci a minha volta. A volta para a casa com minha mãe foi silenciosa. Nosso jantar deve ter passado da mesma forma, eu não sei, minha mente estava totalmente voltado para os belos olhos castanhos chocolate de Isabella Cullen.

"Edward." a voz de meu pai soou irritada, olhei para cima atordoado.

"Desculpe, meu pai, o que disse?" perguntei confuso.

"Perguntei sobre os Cullen." Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Me pareceram uma jovem família muito respeitável e incomum." eu disse com cuidado.

"Incomum?" ele perguntou e olhou para minha mãe.

Ela derramou sobre a visita nos Cullen e sobre as atitudes da senhora e senhoritas Cullen e quão incomumente instruídas elas eram. Me retirei para meu quarto e abri a janela, da minha varanda eu podia ver as luzes acessas onde acreditava ser o casarão Cullen. Eu realmente não sei o que se passou em minha mente, mas eu simplesmente saí do meu quarto e me esgueirei pela porta dos fundos. Saí correndo apenas deixando minhas pernas me levarem. Eu realmente não devia estar surpreso quando me vi nos portões da casa Cullen. Com cuidado, pulei um dos portões e -escondido pelas sombras- dei a volta observando as janelas, meu coração saltou uma batida quando a vi. Ela estava na varanda do que imaginei ser seu quarto apoiada na mureta e olhando o céu.

Vi quando a irmã dela se aproximou e disse algo que a fez sorrir triste. Isabella passou a mão no rosto da outra meninas e sorriu um pouco mais feliz. Alice Cullen falou algo mais e Isabella acenou. Ambas saíram da minha linha de visão. Reprimi a vontade de dar uma nova volta na casa, estava quase pulando novamente o portão quando vi a lâmpada de uma sala nos fundos ascender, me escondi um pouco mais nas sombras e observei quando elas ligaram um gramofone e começaram a tocar um disco de música que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, mas era realmente alegre e divertida. A senhora Cullen sentou no chão rindo quando as duas mais jovens começaram a dançar pela sala.

A lua estava realmente alta quando Esme declarou fim do baile particular e desligou o gramofone. A senhora Cullen deixou a sala e as duas mais jovens para trás, observei quando elas simplesmente se deitaram no chão e olharam para o teto. Elas conversaram mais um pouco e por fim apenas ficaram abraçadas enquanto Alice deixava Isabella chorar em seu ombro.

**N.A: Olá queridos e queridas! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, mas para eu saber se ela está agradando eu preciso de reviews, ok? Bjs a todos e até o próximo cap.**

**Caterine Isabelle: Olá! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Sim, o vampiro virou cinzas, sem Volturis por enquanto. XD . Ed e Bells apareceram! Espero mais coments no futuro. BJ.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamair:** A série Crepúsculo não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso. Se isso fosse meu, Jacob Black nunca teria sido um imbecil completo ou pelo menos Bella não teria sido tão absurdamente complacente com o cachorro sarnento.

**OBS:** Multiplos POV's. Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.

**Sinopse:** Bella é um imã para problemas, fato. Agora que Edward a deixou ela se mete em um que vai levar sua vida a mudar completamente.

CAP 04 -

Outubro de 2005

POV EDWARD

Estava seguindo o rastro de Victoria quando uma imagem piscou em minha mente. Parei em meu caminho quando imagens da minha vida humana começaram a emergir do meu subconsciente. Tentei reprimir as imagens, mas imagens de Isabella usando roupas da época que eu era humano me chocaram. Eu me vi seguindo os carros para o grande casarão Cullen, minha mãe e eu visitando... Esme jovem, humana e feliz, casada com Carlisle, Alice e Bella se passando por irmãs de Carlisle. Como isso era possível?

"Edward, de alguma forma Bella está mudando nosso passado." Alice disse assim que atendendi o telefone logo após o primeiro toque. "Estamos voltando para Forks para as respostas." o som de engasgo me assustou. "Bella está sendo sequestrada nesse instante. Eu não sei quem são ou pra onde estão levando ela."

Foi tudo o que ouvi antes de recomecei a correr em direção a Forks. Cheguei na casa de Bella ao mesmo tempo que minha família, felizmente eles vieram de carro, pois eu não teria como explicar estar sem transporte. A casa estava toda isolada com fita amarela, o cheiro de Bella estava no ar, mas as várias pessoas em volta analisando a cena encobriu o cheiro de seus raptores.

Todos os dias eu e minha família saíamos atrás do rastro para tentar achar Bella. A única boa notícia tinha sido de que peguei Victória desprevenida, ela achava que tinha me levado em uma pista falsa e tinha voltado para tentar capturar Bella. Graças a incomum e inesperada parceria com os três lobos Quileutes que estavam na região, a companheira de James já não existia.

Eles ajudaram a procurar pelo rastro de Bella pelas terras deles, mas até agora nada havia surgido. Todos os dias novas lembranças surgiam. Quando tínhamos que fingir estar dormindo, Esme e Carlisle nos contavam o que tinham vivido com Bella no tempo que ela era uma criança. Ninguém sabia o que exatamente estava ocorrendo só que nossas lembranças estavam sendo substituídas, embora soubéssemos de nossas experiências anteriores, elas pareciam e sentiam como imagens desbotadas de um filme antigo que perdia nosso interesse e atenção a cada segundo.

B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E

Forks, 20 de Dezembro de 2005

POV CHARLIE

Dois meses e quinze dias desde que Bella foi levada. Dois meses e quatorze dias desde que os Cullen voltaram. Quando os vi chegarem em minha casa eu estava pronto para mandar o menino Cullen de volta em seu caminho, mas ao ver a bagunça que ele estava... Uma coisa era uma mãe falar que seu filho não estava bem, outra bem diferente era um pai ver que o ex-namorado da sua filha estava tão ruim ou até pior que sua princesinha.

O garoto tinha os cabelos mais confusos do que nunca esteve, seus olhos tinham enormes manchas roxas, com certeza por não dormir direito, e se possível parecia ainda mais pálido do que era, sem falar das suas roupas, antes impecáveis e agora eram uma confusão amassada. O problema aparentemente era maior do que imaginava, os federais estavam envolvidos nisso, pareciam que os sequestros estavam ocorrendo por mais de dez anos e apenas bilhetes provocadores, como o que estava preso na parede, foram deixados para trás.

Estacionei em frente a casa dos Cullen. Até mesmo as crianças que estavam na faculdade voltaram para casa para ajudar nas buscas por Isabella. Eles tinham trilhas estabelecidas, eles tinham esperança de Bella conseguir fugir. Teimosa demais para só se entregar. O maior deles, Emmett, disse. Até mesmo alguns primos tinham vindo para ajudar.

Eles tinham cartazes de Isabella e subiam e desciam as estradas em motos e carros em busca de sinal dela. Mesmo as pessoas de La Push colocaram os preconceitos de lado e estavam trabalhando com os Cullen para encontrar minha filha.

Eu ia tocar a campainha quando quase bati de frente com Edward, ele tinha uma grande mochila de acampar nas costas e assim eram seus outros irmãos e primos.

"Chefe Swan." ele disse com a voz soando cansada, os olhos do menino era pura dor. Ele moveu-se com o peso da mochila.

"Só avisando que a equipe de busca na floresta vai parar por hoje, tem uma tempestade vindo." resmunguei, os Cullen e familiares saíram mesmo assim da casa.

"Mais um motivo para irmos." Um dos primos Cullen, Peter era o seu nome, resmungou olhando para o céu e depois para o relógio.

"Se ela conseguiu fugir e está perdida na floresta, a chuva ou neve pode deixá-la com hipotermia." completou um homem chamado Eleazar, que era primo de terceiro grau ou algo assim de Carlisle.

"Não se preocupe, Chefe, não vamos nos perder." o menino Jasper disse mostrando uma braçadeira, que só agora notei que todos tinham. "Rastreador de GPS a prova d'água. Se nos perdermos sabemos como sobreviver e voltar."

"Fique aqui com Esme, no caso de ligarem Charlie, vou tentar voltar ainda hoje." Carlisle disse trazendo sua própria mochila.

Observei enquanto todos saíram para as garagens e pegaram quadriciclos de trilha cada um e um grande jeep, pegando um caminho já pré-estabelecido. Entrei na casa e vi Esme Cullen preparando comida o suficiente para um batalhão. A casa tinha se tornado uma espécie de quartel general para os grupos de busca. As mulheres Cullen se revesavam em seus horários para sempre ter alguém acordada para o caso de algum contato ou alguém chegar durante a noite.

Empurrei a comida pra dentro sem sentir o gosto realmente. Renée tinha voltado para o marido depois de um mês de buscas sem resultados, mas teve Esme lhe garantindo que ela ligaria imediatamente se alguém encontrasse algo. Olhei em volta e suspirei quando vi a pequena Alice com os olhos vidrados na enorme parede de vidro, ela apertava fortemente as pernas entre os braços e claramente estava tentando se impedir de chorar.

Uma das primas Cullen, chamada Cármem, estava sussurrando algo no ouvido de Alice e afagando seus ombros. Me despedi em um resmungo e voltei para meu turno na delegacia. Esme encheu o banco de trás com comida embalada para quem ainda estava trabalhando. Chuva começou a cair forte sobre o teto da delegacia. Os federais e policiais que estavam ajudando na busca me lançavam olhares de pena, mas eu não queria piedade de ninguém, eu quero a minha filha! Será que é pedir demais?

Dia e noite passavam e nada era achado sobre Bella ou alguma das outras meninas. Os grupos de busca começaram a diminuir, os federeais tinham partido para uma outra cidade quando mais um sequestro ocorreu, os únicos que pareciam que não iriam parar as buscas eram os Cullen. Carlisle tinha me dito que Edward e Alice estavam tendo estudo domiciliar para poderem mesclar seus horários com os de busca. Mais um dia amanheceu comigo dormindo no grande sofá da casa de Billy, na reserva. Eu não conseguia voltar para minha casa e não lembrar do caos que eu tinha encontrado naquele dia. O céu estava com uma intensa névoa e nuvens pesadas, a primeira neve começou a cair. Eu tinha acabado de chegar na delegacia quando uma correria começou.

"O que houve?" perguntei.

"Um dos garoto Cullen e um dos meninos da reserva Quileute acharam Isabella perto da trilha para Raine." alguém gritou. "Estão trazendo ela pro hospital."

Euforia e alívio me lavou, foi como se eu pudesse finalmente respirar depois de dias. Levei a viatura para o hospital. O tempo de espera pareceu uma eternidade, eu realmente não sei quanto tempo esperei, mas pulei em meus pés quando vi o Dr. Cullen entrando na emergência, logo depois Edward e Sam entraram. Isabela estava desmaiada nos braços de Edward, ela estava pálida, os lábios azulados e com vários arranhões no rosto. O braço pendendo para fora do grosso cobertor, deixava os pulsos a mostra, eles estavam com vergões e pedaços de corda meio presos.

O garoto só a soltou para a colocar em uma maca da sala de urgências, mas não saiu do local. Fiquei ao lado dele e de Sam, observando enquanto os médicos e enfermeiros corriam para todos os lados com cobertores elétricos e medicamentos. Parei de respirar quando todos pararam de pairar sobre Bella e se afastaram.

"Edward." ela murmurou e o garoto avançou, sorri pela primeira vez desde que todo o pesadelo começou. Bella abriu os olhos e murmurou algo que fez Edward e Carlisle rirem aliviados.

"Eu sei." ambos disseram.

"O que ela disse?", pulei ao ouvir um dos federais falar ao meu lado. Quando eles voltaram?

"Ela disse que odeia caminhadas." disse apertando os cobertores sobre ela.

Eles começaram a mover a maca de Isabella e eu os segui juntamente com os dois garotos. Paramos em frente um quarto, eles a transferiram para uma cama que tinha um colchão aquecido. Dr. Gerandy começou a anotar que exames ela teria que fazer e Carlisle opinou sugerindo outros, senti meu estômago despencar quando ouvi a sugestão para uma médica verificar para possível violência sexual. Finalmente depois de muito tempo ouvindo todos conversarem com os dois rapazes sobre onde e como acharam minha filha e de ver, com alívio a doutora Madison dizer que minha menina ainda era virgem, eu finalmente, abençoadamente, consegui dormir e nunca um sofá de hospital pareceu tão confortável.

B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E-B/E

Outubro de 2005

POV ALICE

Durante muito tempo me perguntei de onde vim e o motivo de minhas memórias antes da transformação serem inexistentes. Mas agora eu sabia o motivo. Eleazar e Cármem tinham me tirado daquele asilo poucas horas depois do meu terceiro eletrochoque, meus dentes apertaram um contra o outro. Não me adimira que nem mesmo lembrava da dor da transformação, o veneno queimando nas veias era um banho morno se comparado com a eletricidade correndo o cérebro e todas as terminações nervosas do corpo.

Minha transformação tinha sido silenciosa e calma se comparado com a tortura que passei naquele lugar nos breves dias que estado internada. Abri o baú que meu pai tinha mantido sempre conosco e tirei o livro de capa negra. Bella e eu tínhamos doze anos quando recebemos os objetos que estavam guardados alí. Desde que Edward tinha encontrado Bella perto de Raine, nossa família se revesava para ficar ao seu lado da cama. Chefe Swan ficava durante os horários de visita, mas apenas eu, Esme ou outra mulher podia ficar durante a noite.

Rosalie ainda estava pensativa devido a forma como mesmo nossa família tentado evitar, ela e Em, ainda acabaram como vampiros. Desde que as novas lembranças tinham começado, ela tinha quase se exilado em seu quarto para tentar entrar em acordo consigo mesma. Ela tinha durante muito tempo se rescentido de sua transformação, de todos os seus sonhos destruídos, mas agora ela estava sendo confrontada com o conceito de que ser vampira sempre tinha sido seu destino. Não importava o quanto nós tivéssemos tentado evitar.

N.A: Obrigada a todos por lerem a fic! Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava corrigindo os erros ortográficos e mudando alguns detalhes. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, Bjs.

Felisbela: Que bom que está gostando da fic. Sim, os leitores da lingua portuguesa geralmente preferem UA. Mas enfim, cada qual com seu gosto. Charles Evenson foi o primeiro marido de Esme, o babaca que batia nela. Não, ela não suga, ela copia e os mantem com ela. Todas as suas respostas estão nos próximos capitulos, kkkkkkkkk paciência gafanhota.

Gessica Silva: Sim, tadinho do Charlie. Bells tá dividida e vai ficar ainda mais, sim Eddie já de caidinho pela menina de olhos cor de chocolate. kkkkkkkkkk. Bem, Alice é companheira de Jazz e ele está em uma guerra, de vampiros, mas uma guerra. Mas sim, foi apenas um alerta de Esme dizendo que Ali esta impedida para Edward. kkkkkkkkk


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamair:** A série Crepúsculo não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso. Se isso fosse meu, Jacob Black nunca teria sido um imbecil completo ou pelo menos Bella não teria sido tão absurdamente complacente com o cachorro sarnento.

**OBS:** Multiplos POV's. Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.

**Sinopse:** Bella é um imã para problemas, fato. Agora que Edward a deixou ela se mete em um que vai levar sua vida a mudar completamente.

CAP 05 -

POV BELLA

Minha vida estava uma confusão sem fim. Em um momento eu estava fazendo o jantar de Charlie e parei um segundo para atender o telefone quando tudo aconteceu. Aqueles três mestiços de vampiros invadiram minha casa e me sequestraram. Eles me levaram para uma espécie de bunker no meio da floresta onde outras meninas estavam lá. Todas nós fomos classificadas entre talentosas ou não. Eu fui classificada como talentosa, por tanto eu estava tecnicamente a salvo de ser violentada e usada como encubadora para mestiços ou drenada para que vampiras pudessem engravidar.

Descobrir que humanas podiam engravidar de vampiros foi um choque. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lá, sendo obrigada a treinar primeiro para descobrir meu dom e meu corpo para fortalecer meus músculos humanos. Eles estavam me preparando para ser transformada em vampira, mas era um exército com o único propósito de reinar sobre os humanos. Eu descobri meu dom, mas escondi de todos, camuflando sob um falso dom que me comprou bastante tempo.

Foi quando ele veio. Ethan era um vampiro que foi ludibriado com a proposta de não precisar mais se esconder, mas ao ver a que custos isso viria, ele logo fez sua mente e ajudou eu e mais algumas meninas a fugir.

Eu podia lembrar da chuva muito fria caindo sobre mim enquanto corria no máximo das minhas capacidades, descansando apenas quando caía de exaustão e mesmo assim, eu logo me obrigava a continuar a caminhar. Lembrei de um documentário há muito tempo da National Geographic sobre o rastro e cheiro se perder na água, eu só esperava que a chuva apagaria meu cheiro dos troncos das árvores e da terra que eu pisava.

Eu não sabia onde as outras meninas estavam, tínhamos nos separado há muito tempo atrás. Eu só continuava mantendo o sol nascente no meu lado esquerdo e o poente no meu direito. O pior era ter de andar durante a noite, mas eu faria esse esforço, foi quando eu desmaiei novamente e acordei de frente para um teto de madeira. Alivio e medo me tomaram e eu comecei a chorar, um trovão soou ao fundo, me dei conta que um bebê chorava nas proximidades e tentei me acalmar e procurar em volta, foi quando percebi que o bebê era eu.

O que raios estava acontecendo? Me perguntei chorando. Onde eu estava? Na porta de quem? Foi quando ele surgiu. Usando roupas dignas do século XIX, Carlisle me pegou no colo e me levou para dentro. Alívio me tomou, eu queria tanto o abraçar, queria que ele soubesse quem eu era, queria que ele lembrasse de tudo. Foi quando o toquei no rosto e minutos depois o reconhecimento o tomou.

Foi quando percebi que meu dom e treinamento deve ter vindo comigo nessa louca viagem temporal. Foi mais fácil se comunicar assim. Tentei pensar logicamente e organizar meus pensamentos. Eu poderia ajudar Carlisle a mudar o passado, se nada mais funcionasse e eu não voltasse para meu tempo, ele poderia ser meu pai e Esme minha mãe. Foi assim que comecei a formar meus planos.

Os anos passaram e o conhecimento de Carlisle sobre o que aconteceria no mundo o ajudou a construir uma sólida fachada de prestígio para o nome Cullen, durante anos eu fui a filha de Carlisle, chorando para afugentar as interesseiras que queriam ser minhas madrastas e sendo um anjo com as senhoras de idade que realmente queriam cuidar de mim. Tive que passar por todo o processo de aprender a engatinhas e andar novamente, impressionantemente, meu equilíbrio agora era melhor, isso me fez pensar que Renée fez alguma coisa errada quando eu estava aprendendo da primeira vez.

A coisa que mais odiei foram os dentes nascendo. Céus que aquilo doía e coçava! Graças a Deus, meu pai vampiro sempre estava disposto a me dar um dedo frio ou dois para que eu pudesse aliviar minha agonia. Carlisle era um pai maravilhoso, e conforme fui crescendo eu fui ficando cada vez mais ciente e contente que toda a confusão da minha volta no tempo ocorreu. Ele era o pai que qualquer um podia pedir aos céus. Minha educação foi uma mistura de séculos, o início e fim do século XX com início do século XXI.

Conforme virava uma pequena dama, tive que aprender tudo o que as meninas da Era Eduardiana sabiam. Minhas maiores alegrias foi quando Alice foi trazia e Esme finalmente casou com Carlisle, foi tão lindo! Agora eu realmente entendia porque Alice me enchia de presentes, principalmente roupas e Edward tentava me mimar. É o que você faz com quem você ama.

Antes eu realmente não entendia isso. Acontece se você cresce com um pai incapaz de mostrar fortes emoções e uma mãe que é tão imatura emocionalmente que você não tem outra saída a não ser a adulta da casa. Mas aqui, com Carlisle me criando, cuidando de mim, me ensinando, eu vi o que é realmente ser eu. Eu precisei voltar no tempo para poder me encontrar, para saber quem eu realmente quero ser.

Minhas emoções tão bem geridas, tinham desmoronado depois que Edward e a mãe dele saíram. Ali, na nova e brilhante sala de Esme estava Edward. Meu primeiro e único amor. Ao mesmo tempo que não era. Ele não sabia quem eu era, ele não me amava. Minha irmã e minha mãe devem ter pensado que eu não percebi, mas eu vi e ouvi a forma como elas tentavam armar para Edward e eu.

"Eu não posso acreditar que vocês fizeram isso!" bradei quando eles estavam em uma distancia segura da minha voz. "Eu e Edward não podemos ficar juntos novamente! Ele teria que ser transformado em vampiro e me esperar nascer, literalmente, de novo! E ele odeia ou odiava ser um vampiro!"

"Ele não merece escolher como eu e Alice querida?" Esme perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

"É diferente!"

"Como é diferente minha irmã?"

"Vocês não odiavam serem vampiras Alice, pelo menos nunca que vocês me disseram. E a única coisa que poderia ser uma desvantagem, agora sabemos que pode ser resolvida." eu disse andando de um lado para o outro no meu quarto.

"Deixe Edward escolher filha." Carlisle disse na porta do meu quarto. "Ele deve saber o que o aguarda no futuro."

"Pai, por favor." supliquei. "Eu não acho que vou aguentar ouvir ele escolhendo morrer."

"Você não precisa ouvir, você sabe que humanos desmaiam quando você traz as lembranças a tona." Carlisle disse. "Se quiser invadir o quarto dele, eu a levo. Você agirá durante o sono e deixa o destino agir então."

"Eu preciso pensar." eu disse e eles me deixaram sozinha no meu quarto.

Era noite quando Alice veio falar comigo novamente. Eu ainda estava indecisa e confusa. Ela me levou para dançar no salão de baile que Esme projetara e me fez dançar com ela. Eu tentei realmente não pensar muito sobre minha decisão, mas no fim, quando a musica parou e eu parei, deitada no chão olhando o teto. Apenas desabei no ombro delicado da minha irmã em alma. Eu chorei até ficar com a cabeça dolorida. Subimos para meu quarto. Eu precisava da minhã comigo hoje e ela entendia isso. Usando o resto de forças que tinha, expandi meu escudo e não senti nenhum perigo dentro ou próximo a casa. Alice foi fechar a janela. Dormimos uma de frente para a outra, nossas mãos dadas.

Acordei sentindo algo frio cair em meu rosto. Meu corpo tremia e estava dolorido. Meu estômago faminto e a boca seca. Forcei meus olhos a abrir e vi o chão da floresta, suspirei sentindo meus pulmões doerem. Alice deve estar pirando se ela me viu sumir ou acordou comigo sumida. Ela odiou a primeira vez que isso ocorreu. Reunindo minhas reservas tentei usar meu escudo, mas estava fraca demais nesse tempo para conseguir algo mais longe do que cinco centímetros.

Usando uma árvore como apoio, eu ergui meu corpo cansado e me forcei a caminhar. Pisquei cansada depois de me jogar de uma árvore para a outra por alguns minutos. A noite estava ficando mais fria e o chuvisco aos poucos se transformou em neve. Me forcei a continuar, a luz cinzenta do dia começando a surgir. Ficar parada só iria ajudar uma hipotermia ou algo assim.

Algum tempo depois eu comecei a ter alucinações. Eu vi Edward, ele estava a apenas alguns poucos metros de mim. Me soltei da árvore e tentei andar em direção a alucinação, mas o mundo girou e escureceu a minha volta.

Acordei com Alice pirando no quarto e Carlisle e Esme tentando acalmar. Gemi sentindo o frio remanescente que meu outro eu estava sentindo. Meu pai vampiro veio para meu lado imediatamente. O ouvi dizer algo sobre cobertores, mas não dei muita atenção, eu só queria dormir.

Me senti muito mais quente e abri os olhos fracamente. Luzes em teto branco, um hospital? Como? Então lembrei da ilusão, mas era real?

"Edward", eu disse seu nome e ele logo estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão. "Odeio caminhadas, ok?"

Ouvi ele e meu pai vampiro, suas vozes eram aliviadas. Eu queria tanto abraçar meu pai vampiro. Ele pressionou o cobertor mais a minha volta escondendo meu rosto das pessoas.

"Senti sua falta, pai." murmurei sob minha respiração, os olhos dele brilharam e um sorriso sereno apareceu.

Fechei meus olhos novamente e quando os abri estava em meu quarto. Minha irmã vidente estava andando de um lado para o outro. Murmurando algo sobre realmente odiar quando isso acontecia. Eu não queria que eles sofressem quando eu voltasse de vez para meu tempo. Talvez eu conseguiria bloquear suas lembranças por um tempo ou algo assim. Eu fiquei realmente cansada e dormi antes que Alice notou que eu tinha voltado.

Quando acordei novamente, era dia e estava no meu quarto em Chicago. Um movimento ao meu lado me indicou que Alice dormiu na minha cama para me vigiar. Sorri suave e me virei para ela. Será que eu iria deixá-la com ou sem Jasper? Tentei me focar em ver o futuro dela e acabei com apenas pequenos flashes dela com Jasper, ela ainda era humana, não sabia se isso era bom ou não. Arrastei meu corpo cansado para perto dela. Ela acordou e me olhou aliviada. Forcei um sorriso e ela me abraçou. Pisquei novamente para a inconsciência.

Quando acordei era noite e Carlisle estava trazendo uma bandeja com comida, atrás dele minha madrinha e padrinho entraram, assim como as irmãs Denali, minha irmã e mãe. Eles estavam visivelmente aliviados ao me verem acordar, tentei falar mas estava cansada demais para isso. Puxei minha mão para cima das cobertas. Kate veio e colocou minha mão em seu rosto, me concentrei em mostrar um relógio.

"Você voltou há três dias, e esteve dormindo desde então. Você não sumiu de novo." ela explicou e eu suspirei.

Ela me ajudou a sentar na cama e me alimentar. Fui informada que tínhamos sido convidadas para um chá na casa dos Masen, mas aparentemente, a notícia do falecimento de um amigo da família no campo de batalha me abalou e eu estava de luto. Eu odiava mentir, mas era necessário para cobrir as bases por assim dizer. Todos estavam usando luto fechado e isso iria continuar por duas semanas, e meio luto por mais duas, devia ser tempo suficiente para minha recuperação.

E foi assim como seguimos, também foi tempo suficiente para muitos homens da região verem as 'primas' do Dr. Cullen e começarem a fazer fila para serem seus pretendentes. Elas tiveram que dizer que todas eram casadas e que os esposos estava na guerra. Foi enervante ver que alguns não desistiam mesmo assim.

Assim que me recuperei fui com minha família para um passeio no centro da cidade durante um dia particularmente nublado. Acabamos encontrando os Masen. Elizabeth foi doce em sua preocupação e eu me senti mal por isso. Edward me olhou de uma forma hesitante como se tivesse medo de dizer a coisa errada. O Sr. Masen deve ter percebido pois puxou assunto com Carlisle e nos convidou para o baile em comemoração as bodas de casamento dele e da Sra. Masen, vinte anos.

Carlisle aceitou em nome da família, mas resguardou suas primas cujo os maridos estavam na guerra. O pai de Edward concordou é claro. Elizabeth me lançou um olhar que não entendi, era quase avaliador e compassivo. Nos despedimos e seguimos para nossas compras, Alice agora estava em seu elemento.

N.A: Obrigada a todos por lerem a fic! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, Bjs.

Rosalie Hale: Eu vou sim, mas não nessa fic, vai haver uma sequência que vai detalhar as mudanças, eu posso passar por alto as grandes mudanças, mas os detalhes só vão vir na próxima. Bjs.

Gessica Silva: Sim, o futuro está sendo todo alterado! As duas Bellas são apenas uma, mais a frente será explicado, ou pelo menos, vou tentar. Bjs.


End file.
